devil's web
by Cazzo Dude
Summary: when spiderman and Dante from DMC team up, expect random stuff to happen.


There was a window washer suspended outside the twentieth floor, scrubbing hard at the hard white substance plastered to the window. they should have given them an ice scrapper or something to pick off these webs. as he thought that, another web line was shot and stuck to the window less then two feet away from him. the window washer grumbled.

Spiderman was swinging by that particular web line at the moment. At the peak of his swing, the webslinger let go of the line and his momentum carried him another few feet into the air before he shot another webline. He almost missed the target he was aiming for because of the awkward added weight. the said added weight strapped to his back was causing him to be a bit clumsy today. for instance, Spiderman was coming down to a rooftop at the moment. He wanted to drop down and role across the roof, but he could (and probably would) damage the precious cargo in the overly large backpack he had on. Instead of dropping down and rolling, Spiderman held onto his current webline and shot another one to his left, thus avoiding the oncoming building quiet ungracefully. Spidey let go of one web line as he swung from the other, then let go of that web line as well. he shot another web straigt ahead and yanked on it, increasing his speed. he had to go faster, the naughty Otsel had one of those, "under fifteen minutes or it's free" deal. Spiderman sighed. he hated delivering Pizza.

Dante laid back in his chair, tilting it onto it's back legs. He had his feet crossed on his desk, which was covered in beer cans and pizza boxes, and he had a magazine on his face. He was in his Office, which pretty much took up the lower half of the two story building, except for the bathroom in the back room. Dante took the magazine off his face and looked around the room. the wall to his right was covered in posters of girls and cars, as well as the random splatter of dried demon blood that he had never bothered cleaning up. the wall to he left had the severed heads of some of the demons he had killed close to home mounted on the wall. And by mounted, I mean nailed to the wall by a dagger through the forehead. There was also dried blood no that wall, too. in one corner of the room was a pool table, which was odd because Dante could have sworn he had cut it in half at some point. In the other corner was a battered up Jukebox full dents. It was a miracle that Dante still had that as well, considering how many times he hit it to get it to work.

suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Dante nearly fell out of his chair. the Devil Hunter had barley had a customer in a month, and even that time it was a little goblin in some guy's trunk. It only took five seconds to kill the damn thing once he arrived, and four of those seconds were spent deciding on a way to kill it creatively. Dante resumed his laid back position on the chair and called out to his potential customer "COME IIIIIIINNNNnnnnn" in a dramatic tone. the door to the Devil May Cry opened, and for a few seconds all the Devil Hunter could see was a black silhouette of a tall man against the bright white backdrop of the sunny outside. But he notice the glaring glowing green eyes right away as well. The stranger walked into the room and the door closed behind him, seemingly on it's own. Dante took it all in. The mysterious stranger was wearing a skin tight black jumpsuit with white stripes making an "M" shape on his chest. He had a black mask covering his whole head with white curving triangular shapes on it, which had eyeholes cut into it. He wore a red cape tied around his neck with two twin skulls on a chain. man was had a very high red collar that looked like Dracula's collar. Dante realized that the collar was part of the cape. On his right arm the man had a red armored plated with metal spikes. the bottom half of his right leg was covered in a cylindrical piece of amour with a similar design as the above. He wore spiked metal red bracelets on his left arm and his left leg. As he approached, Dante could smell the faint cent of brimstone from the stranger.

"Are you Dante, son of the dark Knight Sparda?" The strange man inquired in a deep voice. Dante assumed that he was probably African American, considering his voice. "Who's asking?" Dante coolly said, assuming his poker face.

"Is it true that you run a Demon hunting business?" Mr. tall dark and mysterious continued. Dante was positive that this guy need his help for a mission; and, considering his exotic atire, the Son of Sparda assumed that it was something big. something big enough to pay off his dept for that expensive neon sign out front, or at least pay for his pizza bill. But Dante didn't want to stop the little dance of words just yet.

"Hey, if you came in to use the toilet, it's in the back." Dante said, gesturing to the bathroom with his thumb over his shoulder.

the stranger said "Thanks." and with a swoosh of his frayed cape, he strode into the bathroom. Dante sat there, puzzled, until another know came to his door. 'ah' he thought. 'that must be the pizza delivery'.


End file.
